The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Modern combustion engines are generally of the spark-ignition type and the compression-ignition type. During operation, the efficiency of a combustion engine depends on many factors, including volumetric and thermodynamic efficiency. In order to enhance the former, designers have for decades provided engines with forced induction devices including turbo-chargers and super-chargers, which are predominantly mere add-ons to a basic engine design. While relatively easy to service, these devices can be problematic and are limited from several aspects inherent to their design.